meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaluha Nequoia
Kaluha(VNEF007) was First Seen on June 4, 2009 in a semi-habituated group named the Nequoia. At the time VNEF001 was dominant female and VNEM002 was dominant male. The Nequoia were an unknown group and believed for a time to be the missing Sequoia splinter group; the Nequoia was located near the Sequoia. However, the Pretenders were discovered to be the missing splinter group so the Nequoia's origins remain unknown. After several males including VNEM002 disappeared, a wild male named Pantxo joined the group. VNEF001 gave birth in December 2009, but shortly after her and all her pups were lost. Kaluha and another female named Kikka fought for dominance. Kikka gave birth in February 2010, and Kaluha ousted her and became dominant female. Pantxo accepted her as his mate and Kaluha gave birth to her litter in April, but the litter was lost to Kikka. A few months later, Kaluha gave birth to three females named Luna, Rhea, and Gaia in July 2010. This was her first surviving litter ever, and all her daughters survived to adulthood. In February 2011, Kaluha aborted a litter while Kikka gave birth in March to three pups. In October, Kaluha, her sister Kikka, and her daughter Gaia were all pregnant, but Kaluha evicted her sister and daughter, causing them to abort their litters. Kahula gave birth on November 2011 to Squiggly Diddly, Wiggly Wobbly and Rumpy Pumpy. All three pups survived like the first, but sadly Rumpy Pumpy died. Kaluha was pregnant in January; however, she lost her litter to her own daughter Gaia, who was pregnant in February. Gaia gave birth to four pups in March 2012 - the first grandchildren of the Nequoia. In April, Kikka died from TB, leaving Kaluha's dominance unchallenged; however, her mate Pantxo also succumbed to the disease the same month as well, leaving Kaluha without a mate. Her nephew Puggle became the dominant male for a short while. In July two Aztecs males joined the group while the adult males were away roving. The oldest male named Dali became the new dominant male beside Kaluha. In August sadly The Good, The Bad, and Squiddly Diddly died from TB. In December 2012, Kaluha gave birth to a new litter. In May 2013, Dail died of TB, leaving Kaluha without a mate once again. The group went without a dominant male or any males for a month until July, when a group of Van Helsing males joined the group. Kaluha's luck seemed to have run out as none of the new males could keep dominance. At first Titan disappeared shortly after taking dominance with signs of TB, the third dominant male to be taken by TB, and his son Harrison became the dominant male. However, a large group of Zulus males kicked him and his brother out of the mob. It was unclear which of the Zulus males would take dominance. In November, the group went missing and no data could be collected. Kaluha was still seen acting as the dominant female before the group went missing and was never seen again. Links Nequoia Mob Pantxo Nequoia Kikka Nequoia Category:Wild group meerkats Category:Nequoia meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats